


мр. Леншерр заболел

by Amorph



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>альфа!Чарльз и омега!Эрик. Секс после расставания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	мр. Леншерр заболел

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mr. Lehnsherr is ill today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329481) by [a_q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q). 



\- Ты должна мне помочь, - сквозь сжатые зубы взмолился Эрик. – Заблокируй, заблокируй мое сознание. Пожалуйста, ну!  
Эмма оглянулась вокруг, считая пустые бутылки. Судя по этикеткам, это была в основном дешевая водка: Эрик прибегнул к последнему средству.  
\- Ты же знаешь, уже слишком поздно блокировать, течку не предотвратить, - сказала она. – Перестань с этим бороться.  
\- Нет! – закричал Эрик. Он схватился за скрипучее кресло, попытавшись встать с пола. – Он мне не нужен! Он мне… - рука соскользнула и он снова рухнул на пол. Эмма вздохнула – эта часть работы ее не слишком радовала.  
\- Можешь позвать Мистик, - предложила она, зная на самом деле, что тот не согласится. Эрик запустил в нее пустой бутылкой, но Эмма легко увернулась.  
\- Никто не должен знать! – заорал он, переворачиваясь на спину. Эмма отвернулась и подняла глаза к грязному потолку с пятнами плесени и водяными потеками. Не то чтобы она стеснялась вида голого мужчины, но предпочла бы остаться без этой картинки в голове.  
\- Пойду, позвоню ему, - решительно заявила Эмма и развернулась, не обращая внимания на протесты Эрика. Она вышла из здания на теплый вечерний воздух и устремилась к бару через дорогу, чтобы воспользоваться их телефоном. На линии были помехи, но ей удалось продиктовать адрес. Эмма состроила бармену глазки и выпросила у него ведерко льда, прежде чем вернуться в квартиру. Она ненавидела жару. И пыль.  
К тому времени, как Чарльз до них добрался, лед в ведерке успел растаять и нагреться до комнатной температуры. В своей бриллиантовой форме Эмма не почувствовала его появления, поэтому вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда тот вошел в комнату.  
\- Вы дотянули до последней минуты, - сказал Чарльз. Без телепатии Эмма не могла понять, обвиняет ли он ее, или просто констатирует факт. Она пожала плечами, и на стенах заплясали бриллиантовые блики. Голова Эрика лежала у нее на коленях, Эмма периодически прикладывала к его лбу влажное полотенце. Она подвинулась, и Эрик, уже несколько часов плавающий в галлюцинациях, застонал, бормоча что-то по-немецки.  
Чарльз вздохнул и звякнул пряжкой ремня, вставая на колени перед ним. Он раздвинул ноги Эрика, и Эмма вновь отвела взгляд. Пятно на потолке было похоже на жабу, поедающую воробья.  
\- Ты его не блокировала?  
\- Он слишком поздно попросил. И ты мне запретил так делать без твоего ведома. А вообще-то, я могла бы ему помочь.  
Чарльз тихо застонал и несколько секунд в комнате был слышен только звук шлепков кожи о кожу. Голова Эрика болталась на каждом толчке, он что-то бормотал, но Эмма уже не могла точно сказать, что это был за язык. Чарльз сдавленно вздохнул и шлепки стали быстрее.  
Эмма начала мысленно вспоминать число Пи и дошла до тысячных, когда Чарльз тихо застонал, очевидно, кончая. Она посмотрела на голову Эрика на своих коленях – его глаза были закрыты, и он все еще что-то бормотал в бреду, но цвет лица уже не казался таким болезненным.  
\- Рад слышать, что тебе хватило ума послушаться меня, - сказал Чарльз, тяжело дыша.  
\- Даже если это означает, что он снова и снова будет переживать эти мучения?  
\- Даже так. Переверни его, у меня мало времени.  
Эмма сделала, как он сказал; Эрик безвольно повис мертвым грузом, но в своей форме она не чувствовала тяжести. Она подтянула его и уложила грудью на свои колени, чтобы тому было легче дышать. Промокнула влажным полотенцем его шею, рассеяно гладя по волосам, и вновь подняла глаза к потолку. Теперь пятно казалось белкой, дерущейся с зайцем.  
Чарльз застонал, не сдерживаясь, наполняя комнату новыми громкими и пошлыми звуками секса. От резких толчков Эрика мотало из стороны в сторону, и Эмма придержала его, чтобы он не соскользнул с колен. Она стала мысленно повторять сонеты Шекспира. Читая уже четвертый, она услышала, как стонет Чарльз.  
\- Все?  
\- Ты мне и скажи.  
Эмма склонилась к Эрику и прислушалась – он затих, кожа перестала пылать от лихорадки. Он не двигался, и глаза были закрыты.  
\- Уже почти. Еще раз?  
\- Ладно. Как обстоит ваша личная жизнь, мисс Фрост?  
\- На этом фронте затишье, мистер Ксавьер. Вся в работе, как вам известно.  
Он снова воткнулся в его растянутое после двух раз отверстие, звуки стали еще более влажными и пошлыми. Чарльз двигался утомленно и неторопливо, шумно дыша. Эмма была рада своим способностям, благодаря которым она могла огородиться от происходящего, не чувствовать запаха, прикосновений и эмоций, лишь слышать звуки их секса. Она не успела углубиться в философские размышления о природе их чувств, Чарльз замер и кончил, впиваясь пальцами в бедра Эрика. Эмма мельком взглянула на него, сделав вид, что не заметила, как на мгновение грубое прикосновение переросло в поглаживание.  
Чарльз отодвинулся, встал с пола и поправил брюки. Эмма проверила состояние Эрика. Его дыхание выровнялось, температура снова пришла в норму, веки на секунду затрепетали и снова закрылись. Течка подходила к концу, он должен был скоро очнуться.  
\- И ты сообщишь, когда он… Когда будет результат? – тихо спросил Чарльз.  
\- Конечно, таков наш уговор, - сказала Эмма, посмотрев на него. Чарльз был красив, но выглядел усталым и измученным. Она его не винила, в этой ситуации Чарльз был проигравшим. На самом деле каждый из них был проигравшим. – Я тебе позвоню.  
\- В следующий раз не жди до последнего, - сказал он. – Спасибо вам, мисс Фрост.  
\- Спасибо вам, мистер Ксавьер, - ответила Эмма. Дождавшись, когда входная дверь закроется, она повернулась к Эрику и сказала: - Поднимайся и иди в постель, завтра рабочий день.


End file.
